Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 29 (Magical dress up party)
Magical dress up party is the twenty-ninth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments Everyone gets ready for the magical dress up party: *TIM dresses up as a leprechaun and another one (Nathan) challenges him to find the pot of gold. *CHARLI does an Irish dancing. *KELLIE and Chats dress up as camouflaging animals: an octopus and a chameleon. *CHARLI hides in different spots. *NATHAN dresses up as a genie and goes into a genie bottle. *CHARLI dresses up as a genie too. *Jup Jup helps KATHLEEN to dress up as a magical creature. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a magical dress up party where six friends (Tim, Nathan, Kathleen, Kellie, Chats and herself) have fun until they decide to find magic around and Nathan finds a magic spot where they become invisible. Gallery Tim_S5_E29.png Charli_S5_E29_1.png Kellie_S5_E29.png Charli_S5_E29_2.png Nathan_S5_E29.png Charli_S5_E29_3.png Kathleen_S5_E29.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E29.png Trivia *Ireland is an island in the North Atlantic. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ireland Songlets ;Making music Can you hear the magic sound in the morning everyday? Irish folk, go gather round, with magic folk, come out and play. Can you hear the magic sound in the morning everyday? Irish folk, go gather round, with magic folk, come out and play. ;Body move #01 Can you hear the magic sound in the morning everyday? Irish folk, go gather round, with magic folk, ... come and play. Can you hear the magic sound in the morning everyday? Irish folk, go gather round, with magic folk, ... come and play. Can you hear the magic sound in the morning everyday? Irish folk, go gather round, with magic folk, ... come and play. Can you hear the magic sound in the morning everyday? Irish folk, go gather round, with magic folk, ... come and play. ;Word play I wish I were an octopus swimming down below the waves Changing colour as I please, living in my coral cave I'd see you but you wouldn't see me and that's my camouflage, you see I wish I were an octopus swimming down below the waves. I wish I were a chameleon living in the tallest trees Changing colour as I please, hiding in among the leaves I'd see you but you wouldn't see me and that's my camouflage, you see I wish I were a chameleon living in the tallest trees. ;Body move #02 I'm hiding somewhere, it's a great little space I'm hidden away in a cozy little space My space is a place which is behind something Have a look and see and you'll find me. I'm hiding somewhere, it's a great little space I'm hidden away in a cozy little space My space is a place which is under something Have a look and see and you'll find me. ;Shapes in space I'm a magical genie, I appear in a puff of smoke I can grant you any whish 'cause I'm a mystical kind of bloke In a swish and a twirl I move, disappear in a blink of an eye And on my magic carpet I can fly I'm a genie, I'm a genie, I can change from big to small I'm a genie, I'm a genie and I'm special, that's all. I'm a magical genie, I appear in a puff of smoke I can grant you any whish 'cause I'm a mystical kind of bloke In a swish and a twirl I move, disappear in a blink of an eye And on my magic carpet I can fly I'm a genie, I'm a genie, I can change from big to small I'm a genie, I'm a genie and I'm special, that's all. ;Body move #03 Pulling on my genie pants, big and ballooning Pulling on my genie pants, will they help me dance? Pulling on my genie vest, silky and smart Pulling on my genie vest, will it pass the test? Pulling on my genie shoes, ... and curling Pulling on my genie shoes, they're a lovely genie .... ;Puzzles and patterns Dress up, dress up, dress up time, I'm looking for some dress-ups I'm not sure what I might find Something for my head something for my feet And maybe ... something else to make it all complete I love dress up time, it makes me feel so fine. Dress up, dress up, dress up time, I'm looking for some dress-ups I'm not sure what I might find Ears for my up head or kangarooy feet Or maybe just some great wings just to make it all complete I love dress up time, it makes me feel so fine. ;Sharing stories Check it out, what's that there? We're looking for magic everywhere Look up high, look down low, there's magic here somewhere, you know Check it out, what's that there? There's magic here but who knows where. Check it out, what's that there? We're looking for magic everywhere Look up high, look down low, there's magic here somewhere, you know Check it out, what's that there? There's magic here and we know where. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about fancy dress parties Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about getting ready Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about leprechauns Category:Ep about whistles & whistling Category:Ep about Ireland Category:Ep about rainbows Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about octopuses Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about camouflage Category:Ep about chameleons Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about hiding Category:Ep about genies Category:Ep about magic lamps & bottles Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about rabbits & bunnies Category:Ep about mixing Category:Ep about wings Category:Ep about dragons Category:Ep about lights Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about invisibility